Starlight
by i need sleep
Summary: They needed to investigate – that was how they found themselves aboard a fancy ship party, dolled up, and dancing. Emmy/Layton.


**Starlight  
A Professor Layton Fanfiction  
by **I Need Sleep

_Summary: _They needed to investigate – that was how they found themselves aboard a fancy ship party, dolled up, and dancing. Emmy/Layton.

* * *

_And I said, 'oh, my; what a marvellous tune,'_

_It was the best night; never would forget how we moved._

_The whole place was dressed to the nines_

_And we were dancing like we're made of starlight, starlight._

* * *

Emmy Altava was dressed in her best, arm locked with Professor Hershel Layton's. He was also dressed up, but it took a huge amount of convincing for him to leave his large top hat back at the hotel with Luke so as not to attract attention.

His hair was flattened down, polished, and not a strand seemed out of place. He exuded an dignified air. The archaeologist looked as fantastic as always, and Emmy could not help but look him up and down in appreciation.

"You clean up well, Professor," she joked, winking. She watched as his cheeks faintly took on a pinkish colour and he cleared his throat. She smiled.

"Thank you, Emmy," he said, glancing over to her. "You look absolutely gorgeous tonight."

It was her turn to blush, and she grinned. "Thank you," she said, smiled widening. "I love dressing up every once in a while."

He nodded and they remained in line, arms locked and looking everywhere but at each other. They were on the ship on a mission, and it was to investigate. They reached the usher and he bowed at them respectfully. Professor Layton handed their invitation over and the other man looked it over. "Welcome," he said, stepping to the side and waving for them to come in gracefully and in a well-practiced manner. Hershel nodded in gratitude and Emmy fancied a little curtsy, which the man returned. "Have a fantastic night, Mr and Mrs Ledore."

The couple stepped into the ballroom and Emmy had to stop and hold back a gasp in fascination. The ballroom was huge and extravagantly decorated. "Well, dear Heston," she began, leaning over to her partner who leaned closer to hear her better. "Shall we?"

He smiled at her, "Of course, my lovely Emilia. Let's begin."

He led her around the room and they looked at the decorations. Occasionally, Emmy's gaze would wander over to the middle of the ballroom where couples danced, admiring the gaudy dresses and the graceful movements. She would watch somewhat dreamily, but made no motion to join the rest of the congregation. They were there to investigate, not to actually party.

"Oh, hello," she heard someone greet and she turned her head towards the source of the voice. It was a woman, tall and elegant, wearing a fur stole over her porcelain shoulders. Her angular features made her look annoyed. She regarded Emmy and Hershel with curiosity. "I hope you are enjoying the party?"

"Yes, we are," Professor Layton replied kindly, patting Emmy's hand on his arm. "My wife particularly."

The woman looked over to the now blushing Emmy who struggled to hide her emotions. "Ah, you look wonderfully fantastic." The woman said, smiling kindly. "Such a sweet couple," she said approvingly. "I'm Cassandra Tremaine-Bevis. I don't believe we've met?"

Hershel leaned over and took Cassandra's hand to place a kiss. "This is my wife, Emilia, and I'm Heston Ledore," he said confidently. So confidently, in fact, that Emmy almost believed him. "You might know of my brother, Henry?"

Cassandra nodded to herself. "Ah, yes, Henry. I hope he and Angela are well? Another loving couple. I haven't heard from them in a while – do they have children yet?"

"No," Hershel – Heston – replied, "I don't think they plan to."

"I see," she said, before turning her attention to Emmy, "How about the two of you?"

Emmy jumped in, wanting to join into the conversation. "We have a little boy," she said, noting Professor Layton's widening eyes in her periphery. "Our little Luke is home at the moment – he decided to sleep before I could dress him up."

Cassandra nodded and giggled. "Boys," she said knowingly, and Emmy giggled along in genuine glee. "He must be absolutely dashing, what with his genetically gifted parents. My husband and I are waiting to have children," she said, her eyes taking on a somewhat dreamy look. A man walked up to her and placed his hands on her waist almost instinctively – he was equally tall, and dressed in a finely pressed suit with laugh lines around his eyes. She turned to him and smiled lovingly. "Aren't we, Winston?"

"Aren't we what, Cassandra?" he asked, before turning his attention to the couple. "Hello, hello," he greeted, stretching his arm out and shaking hands. "Winston Bevis. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"This is Heston and Emilia Ledore," Cassandra said. "I was just telling them about how we are waiting for children. They were just telling me about their son, Luke, who went to sleep before Emilia here could dress him up for this!"

"Clever boy!" he said appreciatively. "I must subscribe to his ideas magazine if he ever comes up with it – goodness knows I would do the same if I could," he winked, before dropping his voice. "Most everyone here is so stuffy you'd think we're in a plush ship. Ah, yes. Our own little monsters to spoil," said Winston jokingly, and Cassandra slapped his arm playfully. Emmy smiled at the interaction. "I hope you don't mind if I take my wife away for a dance?"

Emmy shook her head in response. "No, no," she said, "not at all. It was a pleasure making your acquaintance."

Cassandra nodded, "and you as well," she said, before gesturing to the dance floor as she was being led away gently. "You should both share a dance or two tonight. Enjoy the break from Luke."

Hershel turned to his assistant with a raised eyebrow. "Our little boy, Luke?"

"Left in the hotel, darling," she said, waving him off and leading him towards a vase she wanted to look at. She winked. "The little sleeping monster."

He nodded, "oh, yes," he said, "the dashing little monster."

Emmy was quick to grab a champagne flute from a passing waiter to take sips from as they continued to make their way around the ballroom, taking their leisurely stroll. In the crowd, she could see Winston and Cassandra holding each other close, dancing slowly. She entertained the thought of dancing in her mind, but shook the thought off. Work first.

They'd gone around the ballroom but failed to find anything of substance. The professor stood in thought with Emmy, wondering where else they could look. "The ballroom is the only place I could think of," he said. "Maybe we should try getting information from people."

"Yes," Emmy said, as her ears pricked up. She recognised the song the orchestra was playing – something modern and more upbeat than the ones they were playing before. She noticed couples piling off the dance floor until only a few remained, and happily saw that Cassandra and Wilson remained dancing. "You know, Heston," she began, "I absolutely love this song."

He paused to listen. "It's lovely, yes."

"It is," she said, taking his hands in hers and leading him towards the dance floor. He was unresisting, seemingly hypnotised by her chocolate brown ringlets carefully arranged to frame her face. Under the soft, orange light of the large, sparkling chandeliers overhead, Professor Layton observed his beautiful assistant, whose eyes now competed with the stones hanging on the lights above. She looked like an angel. "Come dance with me, dear husband," he heard her say, with a wink. "Let's enjoy this little break from little Luke."

A gentleman must never deny a beautiful lady a dance.

* * *

_AN: _I've been so active lately because I'm supposed to be doing other things. Like, right now, I'm _supposed to be_ doing my accounting assessment, but somehow I ended up making an Emmy Altava playlist and being inspired by this certain, upbeat Taylor Swift song. Oops!

I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
